


purple dusk of twilight time

by kyouyaed



Series: lay that pistol down, babe [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Fallout 4 AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: **“Puny human!” thundered one of the mutants. “Come out, come out! We will find you and eat you for supper!”  “I do not think so!” Vasquez called, poking out to shoot at one before he ducked into cover.Vasquez is sure anything is better than picking his life out of the ruins of downtown Boston.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited. i will edit when i can. enjoy!

There had to be better places to scavenge, Vasquez thought to himself as he ducked down a small alley. He didn't pause to catch his breath, instead plowing onward. He had to move. He had disturbed a small camp of Super Mutants (if a mutant camp could ever be considered _small_ ) and, though it had been unintentional, they went after him. Super Mutants were notoriously territorial and hungry. Since now they wanted Vasquez's flesh for lunch, he figured that moving until he lost them was ideal. He didn't want to waste precious ammo fending off angry green beasts, but did anyone? The easy answer was, no, of course not. No one ever wanted to waste ammo. Was it truly wasting if he was running for his life? Vasquez scoffed quietly to himself and didn't let himself continue thinking, instead focusing on the dead street in front of him.

“I can smell your fear!” a mutant's voice boomed, and a shudder of disgust ran down Vasquez's back. He darted around the corpse of a car and powered on down a bigger street of downtown Boston. The mutants would be able to see him, but it was easier to weave through debris to slow them down and put more distance between them. He scanned the street, searching for some place to hide. Anything solid and lacking holes would be ideal. Truly at that moment Vasquez wasn't picky about what would save his life, or at least buy him a few minutes.

“That might be your own stench, _amigo_ ,” Vasquez shouted over his shoulder. He yelped when a bullet flew past him and he dove behind an old mailbox. He muttered under his breath and pulled out a gun, loading and cocking it. He peeked out around the mailbox and narrowed his eyes at the mutants who had slowed and were looking for him. “ _Puta madre_ ,” Vasquez hissed to himself. There were four mutants and he was only close enough to get a head shot on one of them. If he alerted them all to where he was, he would be screwed. All of them were armed, and he didn't have any armor. Well... He'd taken on Super Mutants before, usually one or two, and never four. He was confident in his shooting, but one man versus four mutants... If Vasquez was going to go down, it was going to be fighting.

He took a deep breath and took careful aim on the closest mutant. The other three mutants screeched in anger when their companion went down and Vasquez slumped down behind the mailbox with a grin. He was trembling, now, but he was ready for whatever they would throw at him. (Realistically probably grenades or Molotov cocktails, and if that happened he was definitely dead, but he could handle it.)

“Puny human!” thundered one of the mutants. Vasquez couldn't tell if it was the same one from before or not. They all sounded the exact same to him. “Come out, come out! We will find you and eat you for supper!”

“I do not think so!” Vasquez called, poking out to shoot at one before he ducked into cover. One of them roared and Vasquez rolled his eyes. So dramatic. He probably hadn't even hit it and it was throwing a fit. Then again, mutants were notorious for throwing fits when they didn't get what they wanted. Much like children. When the mutant roared again, loud and pain-filled, Vasquez peered around to see what was happening. His eyebrows flew up when he saw a small man, nothing more than a white and brown blur, attacking the single mutant. “What the fuck?” He caught a glimpse of silver and wondered what, exactly, he was seeing. He didn't hear any gunshots. In fact, all that he could hear was the single mutant's wailing.

Vasquez flinched when a gunshot ran out and another mutant went down, followed by the one being attacked by the tiny blur.

“What the _fuck_?” repeated Vasquez, rushing to his feet. He jumped when he felt a gunshot whiz past him and he took a shot at the last remaining Super Mutant, a glare on both their faces as they shot at each other. “Fuck off!” Vasquez shouted, and then he exclaimed in shock when the man dove wildly at the mutant. The two brawled and Vasquez froze, unsure of whether or not he should shoot. On the one hand, he didn't want to risk killing his new ally, but on the other hand, what was stopping the blur of a man from turning onto Vasquez when he was done cutting up mutants?

A single, solid gunshot rang out and the man jumped back from the mutant. In the few seconds it took for the Super Mutant to crumble, Vasquez got a glimpse of the damage that had been done to the rest of it's body. It was carved up and Vasquez was pretty sure that some entrails were slipping out of the holes in it's stomach.

The final mutant landed with a ground shaking thud and Vasquez let out a low whistle.

“ _Hijole_ ,” he breathed, shaking his head when the smaller man faced him. “You have a lot of guts to take on a Super Mutant in a knife fight, _señor_.” Vasquez took a careful step out from behind the mailbox, gun ready, and he approached the newest corpse. He kicked it experimentally and let out a slightly hysteric laugh. “I would be a dead man without you,” he finally said, looking back up to the other man.

“Not just me,” the man muttered, turning away. Vasquez watched him look around and he looked around too, unsure of what they were looking for. They looked around in silence for a good five minutes before a new set of footsteps sounded in their direction. Immediately, Vasquez jerked up his gun. His eyes were wary and alert, a sense of wildness radiating off of him. “Calm down,” the man spoke and Vasquez snapped his panicked gaze to him. The man pointed and Vasquez turned his gun on the approaching figure. “That is my companion. He helped.”

The newcomer laughed. “I think you had it all under control without me, Billy.” The new man threw his arm around the newly named Billy's shoulders and he set his easy grin on the still tense Vasquez. “An' you must be Vasquez, am I right?”

Vasquez bared his teeth. “Depends on who is asking, doesn't it?” He gave a wild smirk and took a small step back, gun still trained on both men. Billy appraised him and then leaned in, whispering something to the new man who frowned and nodded.

“Sam Chisolm wants to know,” the man said, and Vasquez faltered. “We're here on his behalf. I am Goodnight Robicheaux-” Vasquez snarled at that and took another, bigger step back, “-and this here is Billy Rocks.”

Tone bitter, Vasquez spat, “What does the _Brotherhood_ want with me, _ese_?” When Goodnight didn't immediately answer, Vasquez gestured his gun at him. “Answer me!”

Goodnight sighed. “Well now, you see, I am no longer in the Brotherhood of Steel's service. Been out a long time. You know Sam Chisolm, don't ya?”

“I know of him,” Vasquez replied tersely.

Goodnight nodded. “The last o' the Minutemen, you know he's very, ah, particular about who he keeps in his company. Even if you don't trust us, you know you can trust Sam Chisolm.”

Between them, the air was still. Vasquez squinted at them, unsure. He knew who Sam Chisolm was. Hell, most people in the northernmost part of the Commonwealth had at least _heard_ of him. Vasquez had never run into Chisolm, but he knew he must be toward the top of Chisolm's shit list. He was a scavenger, a man who made his living stealing from the very people Chisolm was sworn to protect. Add into the fact that a madman who gutted Super Mutants and an ex-Brotherhood soldier were working with him...

Lowering his gun, Vasquez asked, “¿ _Que quiere Chisolm_?” Goodnight furrowed his brows for a moment and mouthed Vasquez's words.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, nodding. “He wants to recruit you. He says... How did he put it, Billy?” Goodnight leaned into his companion and Billy sighed.

“He says he can offer you a job as a Minuteman so you will no longer have to scavenge for a living,” Billy said plainly, giving Goodnight an annoyed look.

Goodnight nodded. “He offered asylum, food, clean water, shelter, in exchange for helping him and joining his cause.”

Vasquez frowned. “And you? What do _you_ get out of this deal?” He was startled when Goodnight laughed loudly at him and he took an uncertain step back from the pair.

“That,” Goodnight said through his laughter, “is somethin' quite personal, isn't it?” He squeezed Billy's shoulder and the two seemed to silently communicate with their eyes for a few moments. “So,” Goodnight said, looking away from Billy. “You in, Vasquez, or you out?”

Vasquez cast his gaze around them. He glanced between the three corpses Goodnight and Billy had eliminated for him and frowned, brow furrowing. Without them, he would undoubtedly be dead. The mutants would probably be snacking on him as they lumbered back to their camps. As much as he hated to admit it, they saved his life. He owed them no small life debt, and he also knew that Chisolm's offer was far better than the scrappy life Vasquez was managing to pull together for himself.

“ _Sí_ ,” Vasquez answered with a tired laugh. “Lead the way, eh?” He gestured vaguely with his gun before sheathing it and heading over to Goodnight and Billy. He blinked in surprise when Goodnight shook his hand.

“Welcome aboard,” Goodnight said.

“ _Gracias_ ,” Vasquez said hesitantly, and he looked at Billy. “You're not going to shake my hand too, are you?” he asked, sighing when Billy shook his head. “Thank God for small miracles, no?” Billy snorted and ducked out from under Goodnight's arm. Vasquez watched him glance around and pick a direction and he stuck close to the pair as they began their trek through downtown Boston to lord knows where, but it would undoubtedly be better than there.

**Author's Note:**

> this part took me forever, but i'm really proud of how this came out! i've been learning Spanish lately, so i'm applying it a little at a time to Vasquez's dialogue so i hope i'm doing alright ^_^ i know i said on tumblr, if you've seen, that Faraday's part was gonna be this part but... dang i am struggling with his part, and this one was begging to be written.
> 
> since it is an au, i definitely intend for the introductions/meetings/recruiting to go different from canon, and this way for them to recruit Vasquez just seemed to fit. drop a comment and let me know what you think! as always, i am open to ideas on here and my [ask on tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/ask) is always open to talk about this or just mag7 in general!


End file.
